


Leaving The Fourth Wall

by failed_to_destroy



Series: Karl in the Fourth Wall [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Minecraft, Protective Karl Jacobs, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, self-aware Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_to_destroy/pseuds/failed_to_destroy
Summary: The Inbetween has made Karl self-aware of his reality. He tries to fix the timeline again, but for his own cause.Heads up: This sets the scene and characters of a new series I'm working on. When it's ready I'll be posting it to the series this is under. This is somewhat of a prologue for this project :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Karl in the Fourth Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	Leaving The Fourth Wall

Karl knew that his life was nothing but a story in a simple game. The Inbetween told him this for his own good. He didn’t know how it would help him, as it kept him up until the moon fell and the sun Arthur. Papers with his plans were strewn across the floor of his quarters in the Kinoko Library until you couldn’t see it anymore. It was quiet. His life was quiet until he picked up that watch.

Karl sat hunched over, scrawling down words on a new piece of paper as the watch started to make a ticking noise. He looked down at it, surprised, as that meant he was about to time travel. He smiled and prayed for a good story as the swirling of colours consumed him once again.

Light purple sneakers hit the ground as Karl arrived. According to the watch, he was in the soon future. Light brown hair swaying in the open air, he looked around. He was… in his quarters? It seemed the same to him, maybe a little colder, but the same.

He climbed up the ladder and peeked out from under the trapdoor. Nobody was around, just a few pictures on the ground, a blue, rugged beanie, and a thin white bandanna, all of which were covered in a small amount of dirt and dust.

He pushed up the trapdoor and clambered out of the room. His footsteps fell softly on the ground with each step he took. The walls were as sturdy as the day they were built, one of the times Karl fully remembered.

He opened up another hatch and climbed down. This was Sapnap’s quarters, he was pretty sure of it. Sapnap was a good friend, and Karl loved spending time around him. There was a banner adorned with fire patterns on the wall, with chests left overfull to the side. Nothing too telling was down there, so he went back up.

He sat on the floor, picked up one of the pictures and dusted it off. Looking down at it, he smiled. It was a photo of Sapnap, Quackity and himself. He remembered they were his best friends, his fiancés at that. He turned the photo around to see some writing. It read: “We’re sorry, Karl. Just accept it and move on.”

“What?” Karl mumbled and stood up. “This makes no sense…”

He left the library and looked around. Surely there was some task for someone he was meant to do. There were a few seconds where he stood, looking into the distance, trying to connect the dots.

Then it clicked.

Karl spun around and rushed back into the tall building. He scanned the floor, panicked, for the beanie and bandanna. Snatching them off the wood, he hugged his friend’s items to his chest. Short, shaky breaths were heard from the centre of the room, with Karl’s voice saying “no” repeatedly. There was no way he could lose two of the few things he remembered, he couldn’t let it happen.

He felt his arm tingle and his watch started to spin. Still clutching the beanie and bandanna, he tried to spin it the opposite way.

“No, NO! I can fix this! I swear, I can fix this!” Tears started to spill as he begged to stay. He felt them start to fall on his hands as he spun the watch, some grazing his hands and splashing onto it.

The watch emitted a small light as the air got staticky. Karl squinted and slammed his hand on the face of the watch. Blinding colours and electricity swallowed him as he fell.

Karl’s eyes snapped open. He was sitting in an office chair, with a monitor in front of him. Squinting at the sudden light, he observed what he thought was the library on the screen.

“Hello? Where am… oh no,” He looked down at himself. He realised he was out of the game. Out of what he was supposed to stay in.

“What do I do now? I know what’s going to happen to them, but I don’t know how to stop it! I can’t stop it like I stopped Wilbur…”

It then hit him; he was out of the game. Out of the story. He could change the script!… But how?

Karl moved the Minecraft tab on his computer and opened up a document with writing in it. He scanned over the plans, trying desperately to find where his friends die. Then he found it; “Quackity and Sapnap die trying to save Karl’s library from the explosion.”

“Everything seemed put-together when I was there… I wonder who fixed it up…”

Karl shook his head and got back on track. After he tampered with all the events up to their deaths, there was no way that they could die. He didn’t meet millions of people just to lose the two that were his.

“Alright, I’m back Karl,” a voice started in the headphones. It sounded like Quackity. “Did you finish the script?”

“Wh- uh, yeah, yeah I did,” He responded quickly. 

“Thank god, I didn’t wanna do that shit,” Quackity laughed and Karl joined.

Karl looked down at the watch as it started spinning again. He smiled, knowing he fixed at least something.

“BRB Quackmiester,” he said into the mic as the colours consumed him again.

Karl woke up in his quarters and immediately clambered up the ladder. He popped out of the trapdoor to see Sapnap sitting flicking a flint and steel, smiling each time it creates a spark.

“Sapnap!” Karl jumped out and tackle hugged the dark-haired boy.

“Hey- Good morning, man!” Sapnap chuckled and hugged him back.

They let go after a bit, sitting facing each other on the wooden planks of the library floor.

“Promise me you’ll stay with me and Quack?” Karl asks.

“Of course, Karl,” Sapnap replied with a grin.

Karl smiled, knowing he kept Sapnap and Quackity, his closest friends and lovers, safe from harm.  
He won.


End file.
